Relaxation devices such as massage therapy beds are used to provide stimulation to the muscles while enabling the user to lie down and relax. Such devices require the use of pulsed outputs to simulate massaging of a muscle. However, such outputs may distract a user and may even cause the user physical pain. Accordingly, it remains desirable to have a relaxation device wherein the user may be swayed side to side without any outputs pulsed into the body so as to help the user enter a peaceful state of mind.